


This a vent fic about a mild inconvenience I had like half an hour ago

by Lovelycatwrites



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series)
Genre: Based on Real Events, Gen, based on me, dumb, implied remile, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelycatwrites/pseuds/Lovelycatwrites
Summary: My iPad stopped working while I was in the middle of watching Netflix and I’m mad!
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Kudos: 14





	This a vent fic about a mild inconvenience I had like half an hour ago

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dumb vent fix, you do not have to read this

Emile has had a long day at work. Nothing too terribly interesting happened, it just kept going on and on, and Emile was tired.

Looking for a simple activity to help him wind down, and seeing Remy asleep on the couch, he grabbed his old iPad mini and a pair of headphones. In no time at all, he had Netflix pulled up, and not a second later had selected Green Eggs and Ham to watch. 

Emile soon felt himself relax, idly taking in the world of this new cartoon. He hasn’t had the chance to really indulge in this show the way he liked to, being busy with work and also catching Remy up on Steven Universe so they could watch the movie and Future together.

Soon Emile was completely engaged, he had watched through one episode and was in the middle of a second one when it suddenly cut off. The colorful carton was replaced with the the iPad start-up screen, asking him to input his passcode. 

‘Odd. Did it shut off?’ he wondered, typing his simple code. After accepting his passcode, the iPad asked for his Apple ID, the way it does when a device has just gone through an update. Seeing this, Emile started to become annoyed. Pop ups asking for his ID had been randomly showing up for a month now, they were obnoxious, in that they momentarily hindered him from enjoying his shows, but those had always given him the option of clicking them away immediately. This, however, was worse. 

Since he couldn’t opt out of this one, the simplest course of action was to input his ID. Emile began to type out his email, but when he came to a character on the far right of the keyboard he couldn’t finish. You see, five years ago Emile has dropped his iPad and completely shattered the screen, the glass had been replaced but the side of the iPad that had hit the floor first (the right side when oriented up) had become completely insensitive to touch, rendering the device unusable except for streaming videos, since you need the entire screen to be touch sensitive to do basically anything else.

Emile wasn’t worried about this though, the solution was simple: turn the iPad so the key he needed wasn’t oriented over the insensitive edge of the screen. Emile turn his iPad 90 degrees... and nothing happened. He turned it 90 more degrees, nothing. Shook the iPad, nothing! His annoyance was evolving into frustration. He turned the iPad off and back on again, and it took him to the Apple ID screen. He shut the iPad of and restarted it, and it took him to a new screen ask which WiFi network he was using, oriented up and down.

He wanted to scream. ‘Calm down, it’s fine.’

Emile selected his WiFi network, the only one in the house, and tapped the next button... which was in the top right corner of the screen. He wanted to scream even louder. He turned the device again, the screen did not turn. He turned it off and on again, the screen did not turn. He tried clicking the home button and got a pop up telling him he needed to finish setup. He wanted nothing more than to pitch the thing out the nearest window into the sun. Emile let out a frustrated noise. 

“What’s wrong, babe?” Remy sat up on the couch, stretching, and looked at Emile. Emile sighed and showed Remy the screen. “My iPad’s not working. I can’t get past the part because this side of the screen does respond to touch.”

Remy took the iPad and tapped the screen a few times, “I see what you mean. Is it time to replace it?”

Emile tan his hands through his own hair, very tempted to pull it all out. “I don’t know, maybe? I can barely do anything with it anyways.” 

“I’m sorry, babe. Maybe we could get you a new one for Christmas?”

He doesn’t know what he’d do with a new iPad. It seemed like a waste to get an entirely new device when all he’d do was watch Netflix and YouTube and Hulu on it, but he can’t do that on his phone since he has no storage to spare, and you can’t hold laptops the same way you can hold an iPad mini. Maybe he could use it for drawing too? He’d been wanting to get into digital media but drawing pads specifically for that were expensive. Maybe getting a new iPad could be a good thing.

“Maybe...”

That didn’t solve his problem now. He was still a little mad, but he could live without an iPad for a week.


End file.
